


Super Team Up

by MTL17



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), DCU, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F, Fingerfucking, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Oral Sex, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 13:39:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20064916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTL17/pseuds/MTL17
Summary: Now it's just the two of them Sara just can't resist the opportunity to hit on Supergirl.





	Super Team Up

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Legends of Tomorrow or Supergirl or anything to do with DC.

"So, this is cool, right?" Kara asked nervously, trying not to blush, "I mean, Barry and I team up all the time, and we all seem to meet up at the end of the year anyway, but it's nice to do a little one on one superhero team up, you know?"

Sara smiled softly, then pointed out, "Well, I'm the Captain of a superhero team, so I do superhero team ups all the time. But, you are prettier, though."

Kara blushed, "Same. I mean, I work with other people all the time, and some of them don't like to be called superheroes, like my sister Alex, but she totally is. You've, erm, met her. She's amazing. So is Lena, but... well, it's different. I'd still totally call her a superhero though. And J'ohn! He's totally a superhero. He has powers and everything. Not that you have to have powers to be a superhero, because you're like, wow."

For a few long minutes Sara just listen to this rambling, and then she chuckled, "You're cute."

Kara Danvers a.k.a. Supergirl blushed again, desperately trying to hide it by looking away from Sara Lance, a.k.a. The White Canary. Sara had been saying things like that a lot, and while the other girl had always been nice and complimentary to her when they had interacted in the past, as she was trying to point out, this was the first time they were teaming up together, just the two of them, and if Kara didn't know better she would say that this incredibly attractive woman was flirting with her. Then again, Lena Luthor said things like that all the time, and they were totally just friends, so obviously it didn't mean anything. Right? But Sara seemed to be even more complimentary than Lena, and while her best friends eyes lingered on her it was nothing compared to what Sara was doing.

Of course, this was no time to be distracted by such things. After all, a dangerous magical creature had escaped from Sara's Earth to hers, Sara insisting it was her responsibility and refusing to let Supergirl handle it on her own. As the Director of the DEO Alex had ordered the rest of the Legends to stay behind, as they had a knack for causing chaos, which Sara hadn't been happy about initially, but she seemed to have changed her mind, as now she was all smiles and banter, and flipping off things to show off just how flexible she was, and the staring and the compliments which were really starting to get to Kara. Seriously, was Sara flirting with her? Because at first Kara didn't have the guts to ask, but eventually she felt she had too, especially after catching Sara staring at a particular area of her body.

"Are you..." Kara hesitated, blushing again, "Are you staring at my ass?"

"Why? Does it make you feel uncomfortable?" Sara countered shamelessly.

"Well... I..." Kara stammered those words repeatedly for a few long seconds like a broken record.

Which made Sara's heart sink, but then she quickly added, "Because if it does, I'll stop. And, I'm sorry if it does. It's just, subtlety wasn't working with you, and honestly, I only really have two moves, subtle and really, really not subtle. And you still weren't noticing."

There was a moment of silence and then Kara asked, "Soooooo, you were flirting with me?"

"What, do I need to throw my underwear at you?" Sara questioned dryly, before quickly pointing out, "That was a joke. You're not into it. Got it."

"I, I didn't say that." Kara blushed.

"So, you are interested?" Sara questioned, trying not to seem too thirsty.

"I don't know." Kara admitted with a blush, "I've, I've never been hit on by a girl before."

Sara raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure about that?"

"Erm, I think I'd notice if someone was hitting on me." Kara scoffed.

"Really? Because I've been hitting on you since the first suspicious rooftop we checked out, and that was like a thousand rooftops ago." Sara pointed out dryly, which clearly made Kara embarrassed and irritated with herself, and maybe Sara, but despite herself, Sara just couldn't stop herself from adding, "And what about your friend?"

"What friend?" Kara frowned, before her eyes went wide, "Lena? No, no, no, she doesn't like me. She's straight."

"She tell you that?" Sara asked.

"Well..." Kara thought back, sure there must've been some time that she wasn't thinking of, before pointing out, "She's only ever talked about guys, so she must be straight."

"Maybe." Sara hummed, "Do you think you be interested? You know, if she was?"

"I... I don't know." Kara stammered, trying to ignore the fact that it sounded like a lie.

"Then why not try a little experiment?" Sara offered.

"What?" Kara asked softly.

Sara slowly step forward into Kara's personal space, brushed a lock of hair behind her ear, and then reminded her, "You can stop me at any time."

Which Kara knew both that all she had to do was say no, and the fact that she could physically stop Sara with her super strength, but she didn't do either of those things. No, instead she just let Sara lean in and press her lips against hers in the most wonderfully soft and gentle kiss of Kara's life. Even if initially she was as tense as a board. Which Kara was surprised didn't last longer, if she was being honest. But Sara was like an expert at turning reluctant lips into welcoming ones, gently caressing them with her own until without thinking about it Kara was not only caressing back, but was opening her mouth so Sara's tongue could slip in and start massaging her own.

Shortly after that Sara pulled her in more firmly against her very feminine body, reminding Kara, like she needed it, that she was kissing another woman. Sara was wearing a black costume, which was apparently her old one, so she could sneak through the rooftops, alleyways and shadows, while Supergirl had been mostly getting a birds eye view, and Rao, it somehow made her boobs seem even bigger. Kara would have felt subconscious, if they didn't feel so good pressed against her. Then Sara's hand started to wander, which was wonderful when they were just stroking her back and sides, but then they reached down to grab her ass with surprising force, which caused Kara to yelp into the kiss, accidentally breaking it.

"You okay?" Sara chuckled.

"Yeah, I just... wow, you're really good at that." Kara stammered with another blush, before a frown crossed her face as she realised something, "Wait, did you do this with my sister? Isn't that weird?"

"Alex doesn't have to know." Sara shrugged, unsure whether she would remember the sister's name if Kara hadn't said it repeatedly, before changing the subject, "Besides, I only started flirting with her because you didn't notice I was flirting with you."

"You were?" Kara's eyes went wide, "I thought you were just being friendly."

"So cute." Sara chuckled again, pressing her lips to Kara's for another kiss.

"Wait..." Kara questioned, in between a few gentle kisses, "Don't... don't you have a girlfriend?"

"It didn't work out." Sara said flatly, before leaving a lingering kiss on those pretty lips.

Sara could think about a million things she'd rather do, then focus on her ultimately doomed relationship with Ava in favour of the best break-up care in her opinion, namely nailing someone else. Something she honestly wasn't used to working so hard for, but it would be so worth it if she could actually fulfil her fantasy of screwing Supergirl. Because Alex had been tons of fun, but Sara had been thinking a lot about Kara since the first time she met the superhuman, and now it felt like she had another chance to get what she wanted she didn't want to screw it up. Despite that she came close by pushing her luck, first by gripping the experienced girl before she was ready for it, and then when she was used to that going for the real prize.

To be fair Sara had slowly built things up by increasing the force of the kissing while caressing Kara's body. At first she ignored her favourite parts, but even after she started squeezing them, starting with Kara's boobs this time, all she got from the mighty Supergirl was a extremely positive response. She then tested the water by sliding a hand down to Kara's thighs and then sliding her fingertips up and down it. That caused Kara's heart to beat more rapidly, but Sara chose to take that as a positive sign. Positive enough that she pushed a hand underneath Kara's skirt to caress her pantie covered pussy. Which, as she really should have expected, had Kara breaking the kiss again and staring at her wide-eyed, which was admittedly adorable, but a little worrying.

"What? Here?" Kara hissed indignantly and softly, as if anyone could have heard them.

"Why not?" Sara questioned, "Ain't no one gonna hear us up here. But if you're really worried, you could always fly us up into the air?"

Kara blushed at that suggestion, then moaned loudly as the sneaky assassin caressed her pussy through her panties some more, meaning that she was almost incoherent as she confessed, "I'm, oh, I'm not sure, oooooooh, I could do that, ohhhhhhh."

"That's okay. Maybe another time." Sara hummed, deliberately brushing against Kara's clit, causing the other girl to cry out loudly.

"I'm, oh Rao, I'm not sure I can do this either." Kara blushed.

"Ah come on, when was the last time you tried something this naughty?" Sara questioned, while still gently caressing the other girl, already knowing the answer, "I bet it's never, right? Yeahhhhh, I bet you never dated anyone this bold. And probably not that many that new about your little secret. So why not have some fun for once, huh? Trust me, baby, I can make you cum so good and hard up here, if you'll just let me."

There was a long pause, and then Kara weakly responded, "I can't!"

"Okay..." Sara said softly, although she didn't remove her hand as she wanted to try one more time for a compromise, "Then how about I make you cum first. Huh? Because we should really finish the patrol first, before I take you back to the WaveRider and fuck your brains out, and you don't want to wait that long, do you baby girl?"

"No." Kara whimpered.

"So?" Sara pushed with a wicked grin.

Kara whimpered, "Please, please do it... make me... oh, please, oh, ohhhhhhhh, make me cum! Make me cum! Oooooooohhhhhhhhh yessssssssssss! Oh Sara!"

For a few long seconds Sara continued sliding her fingertips over those now thoroughly ruined panties, but simply added just enough pressure to leave Kara incoherent. Then she pushed those panties aside and started touching bare flesh, causing the most wonderfully satisfying cry to escape Kara's lips. It was then followed by an even louder one, as after a few minutes of gently touching that hot wet flesh Sara began slowly pushing a finger inside the other girl, who was so amazingly hot and wet for her. And tight! So tight Sara wondered for a moment if this woman superpowers returned her to an almost virginal state, or she just never been fucked properly. Sara kind of hoped it was the latter, which she could definitely help Kara deal with.

Which was a wicked thought, which caused Sara to smirk evilly. That, and the fact that she was busy burying her finger inside of Supergirl's cunt. Then once she was fully embedded within that prize Kara briefly paused to savour the moment, before beginning to pump that finger in and out, again causing the most wonderful sounds to escape from the mighty Supergirl in the process. Although perhaps they were a bit too loud, prompting Sara to try and silence Kara by pressing her lips to hers. That, and she just really wanted to kiss this girl again. Kara seemed only too happy to comply, the two blondes becoming lost in that initially gentle but increasingly passionate kiss while Sara established a steady rhythm of fingering the mighty Supergirl. Which was another thought which made her smile wickedly.

Kara was already feeling so overwhelmed, and they had barely started fooling around yet. Which wasn't exactly a surprise, as Sara seemed to be ridiculously confident and skilled at everything she did, and Kara had kind of been crushing on her this entire time, but she had pushed it so far to the back of her mind she hadn't really acknowledged it. That fact was hitting her like a train filled with kryptonite now though, knocking her completely loopy. Or maybe that was just a wonderful combination of being kissed passionately by Sara Lance, while being finger fucked by her at the same time. Most likely it was a combination of both, but it didn't really matter. No, all that mattered was this seemed to go on for a wonderful eternity.

Somehow at the same time, it felt like only a few minutes before Kara was ready to cum. That at least was totally Sara's fault, as again she was ridiculously skilled at this, and while she could probably have made her cum from just one little finger along the way she added the second and third, or beginning to gently rub Kara's clit with her thumb. Which was wonderful, but Sara kept at the same slow and steady pace she had been using throughout, meaning that she kept Kara on the edge of orgasm until it was painful, and Kara whimpered into the kiss. Even worse, she actually tried pulling away but Sara was somehow able to prevent her, and would have probably done it indefinitely if she wasn't so much stronger.

"Please Sara..." Kara whimpered, and blushed at the indignity of having to repeat her earlier words, and adding new ones when that wasn't enough, "Please, mmmmmm, make me cum! I need to cum I need it! Oh God please, ooooooooh Rao, fuck me! Fuck me Sara, finger my pussy and make me cum! Ohhhhhhh yessssssss, oh Sara, oooooooooohhhhhhhhhh Goooooooooddddddddd, OH RAO!"

Apparently determined to make her suffer Sara just smiled evilly for a few long seconds, clearly savouring every moment of having the mighty Supergirl begging for her. Then just as Kara was really getting frustrated Sara began slowly increasing the pace, that alone enough to make Kara completely incoherent. Also a bit too loud, but she just couldn't help it at that point, and Sara seemed to like the idea that someone might catch her knuckle deep inside of Supergirl. Which of course was a thought that made Kara blush furiously, and yet sent her over the edge of an amazing orgasm. Well, that and Sara curling her fingers inside of her, which was such an overwhelming combination that Kara tilted her head back and cried out to the heavens.

"No!" Sara ordered firmly, "Look at me! Mmmmmm yeahhhhhhhh, I want to see those pretty eyes of yours while you cum for me!"

Given the incredible pleasure Sara was making her feel it felt like the least she could do was obey, but Kara really struggled with keeping her eyes open and staying focused during that orgasm, especially as the other woman fucked her throughout it and towards another one. Which was something that Kara could practically taste, until with another wicked smile Sara bought her down from her high, and pulled her fingers out of her pussy, something which seemed like a cruel and unusual punishment. Kara opened her mouth to tell Sara that, but that complaint was quickly forgotten when the other girl pushed her hand into her own mouth and moaned at the taste of Supergirl's pussy. Something which of course had Supergirl whimpering with need.

After thoroughly cleaning those fingers Sara slowly pulled her fingers out of her mouth, smiled slyly, and apologised, "I'm sorry baby, but I didn't realise how much of a screamer you were. Mmmmmm, and don't get me wrong, I'd love to fuck you until someone finds us, but I'm guessing you don't want everyone to know what a slutty little lesbian bottom Supergirl is. So, we should probably continue this on my ship, don't you think?"

Kara blushed, and after a few long seconds of just standing there dumbfounded she stammered, "Ye, yes?"

*

Sara gleefully led the way, taking every opportunity to whisper into Kara's ear, grope her or even just stare at her like she'd been doing throughout the day, only even more obvious. This time the seemingly innocent girl was hyper aware of everything she did, even the staring, which made her blush just so adorably it constantly made Sara grin wickedly. Even when they got back to her ship Sara just couldn't control herself, dropping a few suggestive comments as they passed by members of her crew, which made Kara whine, but it didn't ruin the mood, so part of her must have enjoyed it. Although for better or for worse, these moments seem to fly by, and soon enough the doors to Sara's quarters were closing behind them, giving them the privacy she needed to really go to town on Supergirl.

Honestly if it had been anyone else Sara would have offered Kara a drink to calm her nerves, but as alcohol didn't affect Supergirl and she wasn't sure if the ship's computer could concoct something that would she decided to just go for it. Also, Sara was way too horny to wait, and thankfully it seemed that Kara was in the same boat, because as soon as the White Canary stepped into Supergirl's personal space Kara wrapped her arms around Sara and pulled her in for a deep kiss. It was actually so forceful and confident that Sara automatically found herself wrapping her hands around the back of Kara's neck, while the other blonde wrapped hers around Sara's waist, which was nice, but it sent the wrong message. Besides, while Kara knew what she was doing when it came to kissing it was still very much up to Sara to guide her after this.

So after a few long minutes of gentle kissing Sara gently guided them to the bed and encouraged Kara to get down upon it. Kara complied, and then they made out for a little longer, before Sara began kissing her neck, while sliding her hands over that perfect little body of hers. For just about anyone else this would be the point where Sara began taking off the other person's clothes, but she really loved seeing Supergirl in that cute little uniform of hers, so she decided to work around it. Which initially meant pushing her hand up Kara's shirt, and underneath her skirt, but eventually she was forced to push that tight fitting top upwards so she could get at the other girl's cute little titties. Which honestly, was worth it alone for the little cry that Kara let out because of it.

Which in turn made Sara grin around the nipple in her mouth, just before she swirled her tongue around it and made Kara let out another adorable cry. Kara then continued making those sounds as for a few minutes, Sara started going back and forth between those tits, giving them the same treatment as she had the first, albeit a little more forceful each time. Something Sara should probably do for hours just to make sure the inexperienced girl was not only ready for her first girl to lick her pussy, but begging for it. Which had worked wonders in the past, and it was really tempting now, but Sara just wasn't sure she could wait that long. Luckily Kara made it clear she felt the same way.

"More!" Kara whimpered, struggling to force the next few words out, "Give me more! Please? Please... lick me. Lick my pussy! Ooooooooh Sara, I want you to tongue my pussy and make me like you. Mmmmmmm yeahhhhhhh, make me like girls! Oh Sara please Sara, yesssssssss, ohhhhhhhhhhhh Sara, oh my God, oh Rao yes, oooooooohhhhhhhhh fuck!"

Kara was pretty sure it was way too late for someone to make her like girls, as Sara had already done a magnificent job at it. Hell, Lena, Lucy and Ms Grant had done a wonderful job giving her crushes on girls, which seem like far more than harmless girl crushes, and more like something she had been avoiding acknowledging for a very long time, but Sara's wicked little fingers had done an amazing job at unlocking that side of her, and now she wanted more. Oh yes, she wanted more, but more importantly in that moment she wanted the incredibly talented mouth and tongue of Sara Lance in between her legs and making her feel things she previously only dreamed of. And unsurprisingly, all she had to do was ask for it.

Pretty much as soon as she did Sara started kissing her way down her stomach, pulling her top back down in the process so she was weirdly fully dressed, which wouldn't have exactly been her preference right now. In fact Kara very much wish they were both naked, so she could feel their naked skin press against each other, and she could admire Sara's amazing body. Then again, it still looked incredible in that tight little superhero costume, which was somehow even hotter than her white costume. Oh yes, that black outfit hugged Sara's body in all the right places, and as much as the assassin had been checking her out Kara hadn't been able to avoid doing the same, albeit a little less frequently, meaning that she was so ready for this she could almost without the foreplay.

Ultimately she was grateful for it as it helped forget about her nerves, but they quickly returned when Sara was finally sticking her head underneath her skirt and placing her mouth over her pussy. Hell, Kara was practically quivering with anticipation at Sara's hot breath tickling her down there in the few long seconds before she finally felt a tongue sliding across her pussy lips. A girl tongue! Oh Rao, another girl was now officially licking her pussy for the first time in Kara's life, which was so overwhelming she pretty much lost the ability to think. Really her only thought was not to hurt Sara with her incredible strength, and even that was just so that she could continued feeling this amazing pleasure. And that she didn't hurt her friend of course, but honestly it was more the former than the latter.

Once she had regained the ability to think Kara was really ashamed of that fact, but she still couldn't help it, as for once she couldn't help but be a little selfish. Then she looked down to focus on the lumpen her skirt, and the long blonde hair poking out of it, and the very feminine body it was attached too, reminding her once again that another girl was going down on her, and then Kara lost the ability to think again. Which was a process which repeated an embarrassing amount of times, but Kara just couldn't help it. This whole thing was so overwhelming, and it only got worse. Or more accurately better. Perhaps a combination of both? Whatever the case Sara eventually made her feel better, this time without having to ask for it.

Sara had loved teasing Kara, especially by lingering over her pussy and savouring the smell of pure Supergirl. Of course, she couldn't wait too long before getting her first taste of pure Supergirl, and much to Sara's delight Kara tasted just as good as she looked, and smelt. In fact Sara found herself moaning softly as that wonderful flavour hit her taste-buds. Which was promptly drowned out by the adorable gasp and long, loud moan of pleasure the mighty Supergirl let out, and that continue to be the case as Sara squeezed more sounds out of the other woman, but that was exactly what she wanted. Well that, and more of this heavenly flavour.

Which was exactly what the White Canary got, as with a wicked grin Sara started repeating that lick over and over again, quickly establishing a steady rhythm which had Supergirl constantly moaning, whimpering and crying out in pure pleasure. And she didn't even have to touch her clit to do it. No, unlike the first time were Sara had even lingered on that extra sensitive little spot the following licks ignored Kara's clit entirely in favour of drawing this out. Which to be fair would give Kara the maximum amount of pleasure possible, and make her eventual orgasms that much more powerful. Which was important to Sara, as she had a reputation to uphold. But mostly, she wanted more of that heavenly cream, and oh, did she get it.

Eventually she made sure she got the majority of it by wrapping her lips around the entrance to Kara's twat, but that was one hell of an escalation Sara saved for after dishing out a long, gentle cunt lapping first. After all, there was something so delightful about making the mighty Supergirl cum for her just with her tongue. And the wonderful sounds she was making. And no doubt, the expression on her face. God, it made Sara almost want to pull back that skirt so she could get a good look at Kara's face and the rest of that beautiful body. Perhaps even those eyes of hers. But Kara probably wasn't looking down, and Sara was getting a real thrill of eating a girl out underneath her skirt, like she was back in high school all over again.

One thing that Sara was missing was a hand on the back of her head gently rewarding her, and then urging her to dish out more goodness. She guessed this was because Kara didn't want to hurt her, which was understandable, but Sara figured having her head in between the legs of Supergirl was still quite the risk in itself. However it was a risk she was willing to take, as she had come back from the dead several times now, and risked her life everyday on missions, so this wasn't a big deal. Or more accurately, it felt like the best way to risk her life. Especially when it became clear that Kara needed more, ever so slowly Sara started to give it to her, while hoping to tease out more blatant encouragement than needy whimpering.

Kara opened her mouth several times to beg for more, and was grateful when each time Sara gave her more without having to be asked. At first, that involved more frequent licks, then Sara wrapped her mouth around Kara's pussy, then she started giving her even more frequent licks, then gently sucking it her pussy lips, before finally she gave attention to her clit again. Oh yes, it was extremely gentle at first, and only with every other lick, but it was more than enough, because it promised more things to come. Sure enough, it gradually turned into every lick that Sara was touching her clit, and she even started lingering on it, to the point where Kara was practically ready to cum.

Which felt so overwhelmingly good it was the point that Kara really needed Sara to just interpret she needed more from her whimpers and trembles, but she didn't, which made Kara practically cry out with need. Then she managed to force out a gentle 'please' and then when that didn't work, simply calling out Sara's name a few times, which confirmed her suspicions, the White Canary knew what she needed, and simply wasn't giving it to her. Not without Kara actually using words, at least. Which would be embarrassing, but at that moment Kara was willing to do virtually anything to cum. So honestly, the real problem was ignoring the pleasure long enough to actually say something. Of course, anything was possible for the mighty Supergirl.

"Please... Sara... make me cum!" Kara finally whimpered, quickly adding, "Fuck me! I need to be fucked! Oh Rao! Oh Sara! Please? Oh please, ohhhhhhhhh yesssssssss, aaaaaaahhhhhhh Goooooooddddddddd!"

Thankfully that was all it took for Sara to slide her tongue down to Kara's entrance and start slowly pushing it inside her. Somehow this didn't immediately make Kara cum, which she wasn't sure how was possible, given how close she was to the edge, but Kara was in no condition to complain. In fact she wasn't in a condition to say anything, the mighty Supergirl rendered completely incoherent as that tongue was very slowly pushed all the way inside of her. Sara then kept it there for a few long seconds, clearly savouring the moment, before she began thrusting her tongue in and out of Kara's cunt, quickly triggering the most powerful climax of Kara's life. Which was somehow followed by another, and another, and another, just as powerful.

Even though she had become incredibly close to it when Sara fingered her Kara wasn't sure she was the kind of girl who could experience multiple orgasms. More accurately, she wasn't sure if that was even a thing, as it sounded like something invented for the erotic stories she secretly read online. But Sara Lance effortlessly proved it to be a fact, at least with her, as with the other woman everything made her cum over and over again. Which was proof, like Kara needed it at this point, that she was in fact into women. Yes, Sara was so ridiculously good at this she could probably turn straight women gay, but Kara now very much doubted she'd ever been truly straight. Although it didn't matter, because again, she was robbed of the ability to think, as her whole world became nothing but ecstasy.

Sara was an experienced girl fucker, but even she was taken aback by just how good Kara's cum tasted. Luckily her instincts took over, her tongue automatically shooting out of Kara's cunt and her mouth, creating a tight seal around it so she could swallow at least the majority of that precious liquid. Which made Sara never more grateful for her previous skills. Which was a feeling she received again after she easily made Kara cum again. Then again, then again, then again. Although that was at least partly because it proved to be easy to make Supergirl have multiple orgasms, proving she was truly a baby dyke. Either way Sara was determined to make her cum so much that many more women like her would know the joy of tasting Supergirl's twat.

At first that just involved her switching back and forth between tongue fucking and cum swallowing, Sara removing her tongue as soon as she made Kara cum, and then as soon as it was over she pushed her tongue back inside her and fucked her with it again. Part of her would have liked to repeat that process forever, but sadly everyone had their limits. Even the alien in front of her, and sadly Sara couldn't match her stamina. So instead she reluctantly returned her mouth to Kara's clit, which was admittedly fun as she got to lick and suck it a lot more forcefully than before, with much more favourable results, before going back to Kara's pussy for more of her creamy reward.

Of course, whenever her mouth was on Kara's clit her fingers were busy playing with the other girl's pussy, Sara starting off slow and gentle, but pushing first one, and then two fingers inside of that tight little hole, but towards the end she was shoving two fingers straight away into Kara, and even adding a third. She even considered trying to fist her, but worried that would be too much, too soon. Especially considering how tight Kara was. There was an addition she did try though, albeit after making herself cum. Not that it took much effort, as all Sara had to do was reach down with her free hand and give her own pussy half of the attention that her other hand, was giving Kara's cunt and she came. Nowhere near as hard as Kara, but it was still incredibly satisfying considering what she was doing.

Then came the extra special treat, involving her rubbing her own cum into Kara's butt hole before pushing it inside, meaning that she had a total of four fingers inside the other girl from two hands, which really sent Supergirl off like a rocket. Which was kind of ironic, considering this was an alien and all, something which had Sara smirking wickedly. She then let out a surprised yelp as Kara grabbed her abruptly pulled her up into a deep kiss, Supergirl tasting herself on her lips and tongue. Normally Sara would be more reluctant to end things, but with Supergirl strength, she didn't really have a choice, and it was hard to say no considering what a great kiss it was, and exactly what Kara was tasting in the process.

After a few long minutes of kissing Kara pulled back and grinned, "Oh my God, that was amazing Sara! I can't believe how much you made me cum!"

"I try." Sara grinned.

"Can I return the favour?" Kara asked hopefully.

Sara considered this for a brief moment, before offering, "Well, if you want to do me a favour... I can think of a few ideas..."

*

"Are, are you sure you wouldn't just like me to go down on you?" Kara again nervously asked.

"Just relax..." Sara grinned, "You'll love it, I promise."

Kara didn't actually doubt that, as Sara Lance had quickly and easily proven herself to be a skilled top, and she was sure she could get her to like just about anything. But this wasn't exactly what she had in mind when she asked if she could return the favour. After all, this felt like Sara doing her another favour, given that the blonde was about to fuck her with a sex toy, and initially Kara wasn't so sure that her well fucked body could take any more attention. But then her super healing and stamina kicked in, and the more and more she thought about it Kara had to admit, she rather liked the thought of this. Even if Sara did insist on keeping her uniform mostly intact, simply pulling up her skirt and pushing her panties out of the way.

It was pretty embarrassing to be pretty much fully in her superhero costume while on all fours, waiting to be fucked from behind, but Kara couldn't deny it was also really hot. Especially as it was another girl about to fuck her with a strap-on, that girl in question being Sara Lance, who she had no doubt would be an expert at using that toy. Proof of this came in the fact that by the time Sara was pushing her cock inside of Kara, the mighty Supergirl found herself immediately crying out in pure pleasure simply because of the penetration. The fact that she was so very turned on, had a lot to do with that, but she like to think that was more down to the other blonde than any sluttiness on her part.

That dildo then slid into her like a hot knife through butter, Sara going nice and slow so both women could savour every wonderful moment of it. Which was also probably why Sara paused with every inch of the dildo fully embedded within Kara's pussy, and then why she started fucking her at a wonderfully slow, gentle pace. Well that, and she just wanted to maximise the pleasure she was giving her, something Kara had no problem with. Because sure, despite her initial hesitance and exhaustion after the best oral sex of her life Kara now found herself aching for more, but equally she wanted to savour every precious moment of being fucked this way by another woman. And hopefully, it wouldn't be the last.

For a few long minutes Kara's mind wandered to her best friend Lena Luthor. Was Sara right? Did Lena want her? And would she be willing to do this to her? Because pretty much the only thing that could make this better was her best friend bending her over and taking her so skilfully. Then again, could Lena match Sara's skill and natural confidence in doing this? Or would it not matter when she had the added thrill of a Luthor doing this to her? Then Kara realised what she was doing, and she suddenly felt very guilty. Both for imagining her best friend in a sexual way, which was probably not something she'd like, and for not giving Sara her full attention.

Sara's mind ironically wandered in those moments as well, but not to her best friend, because at this point, that was probably Mick Rory, and he was the last person she wanted to think about right now. No, she wanted to focus thinking about all the hot girls across time she'd had in this position, and perhaps more to the point, the ones she hadn't. Both the ones that she hadn't had time to put in this position, and the ones that she'd never actually gone for. Like Felicity Smoak, who she had been so close to fucking, only to chicken out, and now it was too late. The same goes for Iris West, although she hadn't had as many opportunities. Caitlin Snow was still a possibility, although her alter ego would be probably more open to it.

Most of all, Sara thought of Kara's sister Alex. Something she mostly avoided doing while going down on Kara, because the girl had just been so tasty, but now Sara couldn't help but be weirdly proud of the fact that she had not only tasted the girl cum of both sisters, but bent them over and fucked them with a strap-on. She then pictured Alex bent over next to Kara, waiting for her turn, or better yet fucked by a past version of herself, both sisters moaning so wonderfully as the two Saras fucked them, the taste of them in her mouth, their mouths, Sara imagining giving herself a high five mid-fuck to celebrate the fact that she had got the complete set.

That particularly gross thought bought Sara back to her senses, and she felt guilty for letting her mind wander like that. She was better than that, dammit. And how dare she do such a thing, when such a magnificent creature was taking her cock? Oh yes, Kara Danvers was one of the most beautiful women Sara had ever had the privilege of beding, and she looked so amazing in her superhero costume that it was hard for Sara to control herself in that moment. Also the fact that Kara's constant whimpers, moans and cries of pleasure were truly intoxicating. Besides, this was Supergirl, so Sara knew she could take whatever she could give her. Hell, Sara could have probably given her everything she had right from the start, and this girl would have taken it, and probably enjoyed it, given her actions.

But no, Sara wanted the mighty Supergirl to ask for it. That was one of her favourite things about sex. Making her lover literally beg her for the privilege of cumming. She had even made superheroes beg for her before, namely Constantine and the Green Arrow. Also Alex Danvers, if that counted, and it felt like it should. But Sara wanted to hear the other sister, the mighty Supergirl, begging Sara to make her cum. Again! Only this time, with her cock. So while it was almost physically painful Sara continued the gentle thrusting she had been giving Kara from the start. Well, she may have picked up the pace a little bit, but nowhere near enough to make the other girl cum. Although it was more than enough to get more wonderful sounds out of the beautiful alien girl.

Kara wanted to beg for more, but again, she was having trouble forming the words. Which was ironic, because when it felt like it would be easy she resisted the urge, just so that she could receive more of the amazing attention Sara was giving her. Of course, Kara could make herself cum without too much difficulty. Hell, it felt like just reaching between her legs and touching her clit would send her off. Or better yet, she could flip them so Sara was on her back and Kara was riding her with every ounce of strength that she possessed, fucking herself to climax after climax. The way she just couldn't do with regular boyfriends if she wanted to keep her secret identity. But that wasn't something she had to worry about with Sara, making it even more tempting.

Of course as tempting as that was Kara couldn't possibly miss out on Sara Lance making her cum with a strap-on cock, which she was sure would be way better than simply doing it herself. But she could still contribute a bit, right? Not with a normal guy, sure. Too much danger that she would get carried away. But Sara was like a ninja, who could anticipate her movements and keep her in line. Or at least, that's what Kara desperately tried to tell herself as she began gently pushing herself back and forth. Actually, she wasn't so sure that was a conscious choice, more like something she needed so desperately she just couldn't stop it any more, only to be cruelly denied.

Suddenly stopping in her tracks Sara delivered a few hard strikes to Supergirl's ass and then scolded her, "Bad girl. Who told you that you could fuck yourself on my cock, huh?"

The mighty Supergirl then whimpered pathetically, "Please!"

"You need to ask for permission for that, you know." Sara continued, almost conversationally. Then she grinned wickedly as she added, "So are you? You know, going to ask for permission? Because if you are, remember to asked nicely. Same goes for asking permission to cum."

Having the wonderful thrusting suddenly stop was the motivation that Kara needed to find the words she'd been searching for, "Please, please Sara, can I fuck myself on your cock! I wanna fuck myself on your big, wonderful cock! And I want you to fuck me! Mmmmmmm yessssssss, fuck me harder! Fuck me hard and make me cum! Oh please Sara, make me cum! I need to cum! Pound fuck me and make me cum! Please, please, pleassssssseeeeeeee ooooooooohhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeeessssssssss, mmmmmmm, fuck me! Fuck me! Oh Sara, ohhhhhhhhhh yessssssss, mmmmmmm fuck! Oh fuck! Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkkk yeahhhhhhhhhh!"

In the middle of that speech Sara finally restarted the fucking, almost instantly rendering Kara completely incoherent. It just felt so good, and after all that build-up she was going out of her mind. So much so that her body automatically started thrusting back and forth. She then hesitated, but kept going, figuring that by restarting the thrusting Sara was giving her the green light. But apparently that was wrong, as a few hard strikes to her ass told her. Or at least suggested. After all, this time Sara didn't stop fucking her, so maybe this was a weird sort of encouragement? Or at least that's what Kara told herself as she continued, only to receive more strikes.

"Bad girl, bad. Mmmmmm, who would have ever thought Supergirl was such a bad girl?" Sara taunted, "Apologise for your bad behaviour!"

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, oh please can I fuck myself! I need to fuck myself!" Kara blurted out, now truly needing an orgasm.

"Good girl..." Sara purred, leaving a long pause before adding, "Do what you gotta do. Come on, cum for me Kara! Mmmmmmm, I want the mighty Supergirl to cum for me, again."

There was a good chance it could be considered misbehaving, and Kara didn't do it right away, because again, she wanted Sara to make her cum first. Thankfully she wasn't waiting long, Sara probably guessing what she was doing, and taking pity on her by increasing the pace ever so slightly, which was all it took to push Kara over the edge of a monster climax. It was then followed by another, and another, and another, Sara working relentlessly to give Kara what it felt like she needed. So did Kara, her hand shooting to her clit and frantically rubbing it through a couple of orgasms, before she could truly no longer hold back. Well, just enough not to hurt Sara, but even then it was touch and go.

Sara had to hold on for dear life when Kara had initially started thrusting back and forth, but then it had taken her by surprise. She was more prepared for the next few times, including when Kara did it shortly after her third climax. It was difficult, but she did her best to use Supergirl's speed and strength against her, so that she was doing most of the work, riding Sara's cock like a greedy little slut, and the White Canary was just doing her best not to fall over. And not to cum, although both were a losing battle. Of course, Sara was happy about the latter, as there was nothing more satisfying an cumming while fucking another girl with a strap-on.

The latter led to the former, which was a little embarrassing for someone with Sara's experience levels, but she thought it was understandable given just how powerful Kara truly was. Besides, it wasn't like Kara was in any state to judge her, or even truly understand what had happened. She just craved more. Or at least that's what Sara was guessing, based on her previous experience. Also, the way that Kara cried out like she had been wounded when the dildo slipped out of her pussy, and then cried out joyfully when she used her superspeed to shove it back inside her by sitting on Sara's lap in the traditional cowgirl position. There was then this adorable moment, in which Kara looked almost bashful, before she frantically began to bounce herself up and down.

For a few long seconds Sara just had to admire the goddess that was now riding her dick with every ounce of her inhuman strength, speed and stamina. It was beyond words, so Sara didn't even try. No, she just stared at the sight before her transfixed, until that speed just got ridiculous and she couldn't focus any more. At which point Sara reminded herself of who she was, and the reputation she had to uphold, and somehow found the strength, or perhaps more accurately the adrenaline, to start thrusting upwards into Kara's cunt, making the mighty Supergirl cum even harder and more frequently, which like before was a tremendous boost to Sara's ego.

Of course, with the other end of the harness bashing against her clit and the sheer joy of what she was doing Sara came almost as hard and as frequently, to the point where she was almost the one who got fucked into unconsciousness for a change. Thankfully that didn't happen, as whether Kara needed a break too, or whether she just saw that Sara was in need of one, the alien collapsed next to her, leaving the two blondes to lay there for a few long seconds gasping for breath. Then Kara rolled over and began kissing Sara's shoulder, neck, and eventually face. That last one made them both giggle, until they melted into a passionate kiss, before Kara pulled back and smiled at her.

"Great Superhero Team Up." Kara cheeked.

"The best." Sara grinned.


End file.
